Briar Rose
Briar Rose, also known as the Sleeping Beauty, is Prince Charming's second ex-wife. Biography Cursed Birth Briar Rose was born to a king and queen who had difficulty conceiving, so her birth was celebrated by the whole Kingdom of Seppantyre. Her godmothers, the fairies of the Twilight Lands, each bestowed a gift onto her, one of them being the gift of eternal wealth. However, Hadeon the Destroyer, a dark fairy who was not invited to the celebration, cursed her with death upon pricking her finger on a spinning wheel. Due to the timely intervention of the good fairy Leysa, Briar Rose's "death" would instead be spread out among so many that it instead became the deepest sleep, with those afflicted preserved against the years until she is awakened by true love's kiss. After Briar first pricked her finger, she was awakened by Prince Charming and married him; however, this did not end her curse. She later divorced him for reasons unknown (most likely he was having an affair) and when the Adversary invaded, she was able to escape to the Mundy World. Escape to Fabletown Upon Briar's arrival in New York, she rapidly gained wealth because of successfully speculating on the stock market. She also gained popularity with her own rock band, which Snow White made her shut down as the risk of exposing her nature as a Fable grew. Characteristics |-|Personality= Not much is known of Briar Rose's personality, but she seems to be an overall decent person, as seen when she allowed het ex-husband, Prince Charming , to stay with her until he could support himself. Despite this, she seemed to still hold him with little regard and considered him a womanizing cad. She is also frustrated by the fact that she has been woken up by True Love's Kiss several timeS but has yet to actually find true love. |-|Physical Appearance= Briar Rose is very beautiful, as was decreed by one of her fairy godmothers. She has blue eyes and aubrun colored hair. |-|Powers= *'Immortality:' As a Fable, Briar Rose is immortal and eternally youthful. Her exact age is unknown, but it has been established that she is well over five-hundred years old. As one of the Fables whose story is common knowledge to Mundies, she most likely has a greater degree of immortality than most other Fabels. *'Enchanted Blessings:' Not very long after her birth, Briar Rose received several mystical blessings from a group of good fairies (While some of these blessing's usefulness may be questioned, as they were intended to be strengths, they are listed as such).Fairest Issue 3 **'Beauty:' Katrya the Pure promised that Briar Rose would grow up to be the most beautiful woman in the land. **'Wit:' Sofiya the Wise decreed that Briar Rose would have the wit of an angle. Alyas assumed this to be a poor blessing, claiming that angles have no guile and tend to assume everyone is playing straight with them; Briar herself agreed with anyalsis, as she falls for everything. **'Grace:' Nyura the Graceful gifted Briar Rose with a wonderful grace in everything she does the dance floor to the boudoir. **'Wealth:' Ionna the Gifted promised that Briar Rose would always be wealthy. This has turned out to be a very useful gift, as Briar never has mich trouble attaining money. **'Song:' Alyas the Noble promised on her honor that Briar Rose would sing like a nightingale. According to Briar Rose, as a metaphor it may be great, but the more powerful magic gets interpreted literally and now when she actually tries to sing she sounds like a bird chirping. **'Music:' Yeva the Lively blessed Briar Rose with ability to craft delightful songs and play all sorts of music to the utmost perfection. |-|Abilities= *'Trained Boxer:' Briar Rose claimed to have taken boxing classes at some point after arriving to the mundande worlld. Her effectiveness as a fighter was displayed during her fight with Hadeon the DestroyerFairest Issue 6 |-|Weaknesses= *'Curse:' When her finger is pricked, it not only puts her to sleep, but also those within a certain radius of her slumber. She and those afflicted are preserved against the ages, and the curse resets itself after Briar Rose receives true love's kiss from a "prince". While an undeniable weakness, she has managed to turn her cruse into a potent tool.Fairest Issue 4 Trivia *Briar Rose doesn't make an appearance in The Wolf Among Us. However, her apartment can be seen in "A Crooked Mile" if Bigby visits Crane's apartment first, and a Book of Fables entry can be unlocked for her during "In Sheep's Clothing" by examining a pincushion in the Lucky Pawn. References Category:Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Fable Category:Book of Fables Category:Fables Category:Royalty Category:Alive Category:Resurrected